1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to tools and more particularly to a pliers type of tool which embodies two different pair of jaws within the same tool and where the tool is constructed to apply an increased amount of torque when clamping of the tool onto an exterior structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand tools, of different types, have long been known. A common form of hand tool is known as a pliers. A typical pliers has a head on which is defined a pair of jaws which can be manipulated by a pair of handles into a pincher-like action on an exterior structure. There are several different types of pliers. There is what is deemed as sharp nose or needle nose type of pliers head. There is also a pliers referred to as a snub nose type of pliers head. Tradesmen and homeowners frequently carry both type of pliers on their person or within their tool box. If both heads could somehow be incorporated within a single tool, then the tradesman or homeowner would only be required to carry a single tool rather than two different tools.
It has been known to form a combination type tool in the form of pliers where two different types of heads are incorporated within a single tool. Reference is to be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,721, which shows such a combination tool. However, the combination tool of the prior art has certain deficiencies. One of these deficiencies is that there is basically a one-to-one application of force relative to the squeezing force applied to the handle. In other words, if a ten pound squeezing force is applied to the handles, then there is a ten pound gripping force applied to the structure by the jaw of the head of the tool. The reason for this is that most pliers of the prior art are constructed so that the connecting axes of the handles to the jaws are aligned with the pivot axes for the different pairs of jaws. If the connecting axes were not the same as the pivot axes, then greater leverage could be obtained, such for example, applying only five pounds of force to the handles in order to produce a ten pound clamping force onto the exterior structure. At times, a greater application of force is desirable, such as when a tradesman or homeowner is attempting to collapse a portion of a tube or in any situation where a greater amount of force is needed.
The first basic embodiment of the present invention provides for an increased torque applying pliers which utilizes a jaw assembly composed of a first pair of jaw members pivotally connected at a first pivot axis so these jaw members can move between a non-force applying position and a force applying position. The jaw assembly includes first rear extensions with one rear extension being fixed to one of the first jaw members and the other first rear extension being fixed to the other of the first jaw members. A handle assembly which comprises a first handle member and a second handle member are pivotally connected together at a handle pivot axis. The first handle member is pivotally connected to one of the first rear extensions at a first connecting axis. The second handle member is pivotally connected to the remaining first rear extension at a second connecting axis. The handle pivot axis is spaced from the first pivot axis and both the first connecting axis and the second connecting axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by both the first connecting axis and the second connecting axis being spaced the same distance from the handle pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by the first pivot axis being locatable between the first rear extensions.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the jaw assembly includes a second pair of jaw members which are reversely positioned to the first pair of jaw members.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where each jaw member of the second pair of jaw members has a rear extension which is pivotally connected to a rear extension of the first pair of jaw members.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the first rear extensions being pivotally connected to second rear extensions with the rear extensions cooperating to form a central cavity. The first pivot axis is confined within this central cavity.
A second basic embodiment of the present invention comprises an increased torque applying pliers which comprises a first jaw pivot axis that is formed by a first jaw member that is mounted to a second jaw member that are movable between a clamping position where the first jaw member is being forced toward the second jaw member and a release position where the first jaw member is not being forced toward the second jaw member. There is a handle pivot axis which is spaced from the first jaw pivot axis with this handle pivot axis being established by interconnecting a first handle member with a second handle member. There is a first connecting axis that is formed by connecting a first handle member with a first jaw member. There is a second connecting axis that is formed by connecting a second handle with a second jaw member. The first connecting axis is spaced from the second connecting axis and also spaced from the first jaw pivot axis and also the handle pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the first connecting axis and the second connecting axis being spaced the same distance apart from the first jaw pivot axis.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the handle pivot axis being locatable between a portion of the first jaw member and a portion of the second jaw member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by there being included a third jaw member and a fourth jaw member which are also pivotally mounted together and are reversely positioned relative to the first jaw member and the second jaw member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the third jaw member having a rear extension and the fourth jaw member also having a rear extension with the rear extension of the third jaw member being pivotally mounted to a first jaw member and the rear extension of the fourth jaw member being pivotally mounted to a second jaw member.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the just previous embodiment is modified by the connected together rear extensions forming a central cavity with the handle pivot axis being mounted within the central cavity.